Fireworks
by Marionette Ame
Summary: Adeletto, finally following through with Dala's words, decides to give Fremy a small push. If only so that everyone will stop assuming that he, someone who only likes men, has a thing for her. Though, he thinks, that would have worked out better if everyone had actually seen it.


p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"Fremy is staring at her again./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US" She's staring at Rolonia like she always does when she thinks nobody is watching her. The first few times, the instances which were /spanspan lang="en-US"emages/em/spanspan lang="en-US" ago, he had thought that she was just being suspicious of his… sister, but now he was sure of the real reason she stared at her./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US" It was obvious in the way her hands moved and in the way she always adjusted her head. How she kept her body on the defensive whenever she was near darling Rolonia and the stillness of her face. That wasn't what had given her away though. He just noticed those things after Dala had pointed out the one part of her that showed it so brightly, so truly, without hiding it./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US" Her eyes shone with love./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US" Standing beside her at where she sat on a beleaguered log, cleaning the inky, dripping, rifle of hers, Dala encourages her. She doesn't notice though, no one ever does. Even so, his other half doesn't stop. Dala is getting tired of watching her pine after 'the cutest Rolonia', so he pesters Fremy as often as he can, and when he can't…/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US" Adeletto lets his gaze move from Fremy to where Hans stands, against a tree with feathery green wings that lifts it into the sky, using the wind that bites and stings his eyes with a maddened fervor as an excuse. Immediately, he can feel his cheeks burn so brightly that it pains him. Did Hans blow him a kiss? Truly?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US" Taking a deep breath and staring at Chamot who is making a flower crown for Mora, /spanspan lang="en-US"emreally/em/spanspan lang="en-US", she can be so adorable at times, especially when in a patch of flowers like she is now, he thinks about how Hans had looked. How his eyes had looked so stunni- no no no, not that. Can't he think straight for a moment?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US" Goldov, keeping an eye on everyone and the surroundings, rolls his eyes at the thoughts that are /spanspan lang="en-US"emso/em/spanspan lang="en-US" so obvious to him and inwardly, empathetically, mouths no. Is he the only one aware of all the love problems in this group? Certainly not, he thinks./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US" Back with Adeletto, his fingers dig into the dirt, and he clenches his hands, clumps of dark, damp soil getting trapped in his palm. He knows how Hans smirked after blowing the kiss and how he looked over to Fremy then back to him with the knowing glint in his eyes. He doesn't want to admit it so he looks away, looks away and walks to Fremy so that he doesn't have to cry./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US" He misses Hans' eyes clouding up and the way his face falls. The way he looks at Fremy with envy before pretending to have been keeping a lookout all along. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US" With a sigh, Dala wonders, since when has it been that the strongest man in the world and the cat have been so, /spanspan lang="en-US"emdumb/em/spanspan lang="en-US". Hugging his other half, he knows he needs to clear up this misunderstanding somehow. Sometime soon./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"a name="_GoBack"/aspan lang="en-US" Mora, for all her experience, he can tell, is confused. She's looking between every person with furrowed eyebrows and trying to figure out what's going on. He smiles at how she doesn't seem to be able to tell that half the people here are in love./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US" Then he frowns. What exactly is his other half /spanspan lang="en-US"emdoing/em/spanspan lang="en-US"?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US" Even though he is still clinging onto Adeletto, his other half sits down beside Fremy with a hand on her shoulder and smiles jokingly./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US" "I'll have you know that if you intend on courting Rolonia you have to get the approval of the strongest man in the world first."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US" Dala grins, "Fucking /spanspan lang="en-US"emfinally/em/spanspan lang="en-US"!"/span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"He hears Adeletto tell him to shut up so he does but he's still beaming like an idiot and resists the urge to leap onto the trees and dance the way Big Sis Shetra did. The excitement coursing through him right now is going to give him a heart attack./span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"Yet, missing Fremy's reactions are /spanspan lang="en-US"emnot/em/spanspan lang="en-US" worth acting like a lunatic. Especially if they're similar to now with how she jolts in shock and has a red face as she glares at his lovely other half./span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;""span lang="en-US"What stupid things do you think of when you're alone?"/span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"Adeletto sighs, his expression sadder, suddenly, and she is taken aback./span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;""span lang="en-US"Look Fremy, Rolonia is a /spanspan lang="en-US"emsister/em/spanspan lang="en-US" to me. She means so much to me and-" he looks straight at her with burning eyes- "I will do /spanspan lang="en-US"emanything/em/spanspan lang="en-US" to see her happy, and right now she's in love with your brooding, moody self so you better go confess to her."/span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"He smiles at how his other half sums things up and goes over to where dearest Rolonia is searching for medicinal herbs amongst grass that towers over her when she's kneeling down with her knees dirtied brown. Kneeling down beside her, because he knows he won't get dirty, he starts to write in the dirt. He makes sure to write where she will see it, he doesn't want his energy expenditure to be a waste, after all, he hates seeing his dearest in pain./span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"Out of the corner of her eye Rolonia sees words appearing on the ground but she isn't shocked. Not like the others would be. She knows that it's just Dala after. Reading his message her ears twitch and he grins./span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"He has to give it to her; he really does. Out of everyone here, she is the one who can hide her love the best. The fact that the only indication of her feelings are her ears twitching, it really is just… /spanspan lang="en-US"emtoo damn cute/em/spanspan lang="en-US". His sister is the cutest and he will maintain that view regardless of the dumb cat's smile with his eyes closed and how cute he looks and /spanspan lang="en-US"emfuck/em/spanspan lang="en-US" he just really wants to kiss that cat./span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"First though, he needs his sister to kiss the love of her life and /spanspan lang="en-US"emoh look what do have here/em/spanspan lang="en-US". Could it be? The love of her life is walking /spanspan lang="en-US"emtowards her/em/spanspan lang="en-US"?/span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;""span lang="en-US"Perfect work Adeletto."/span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"Yeah, his other half thinks. She almost shot me like seventeen times./span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"Responding with a leap and a hug, Dala knows that he shouldn't have done that, but, Adeletto is warm and he didn't fall over so it's fine isn't it? He loves his other half. He wants to be with him forever; with his arms around him and their heartbeats synchronized, he doesn't know a better place than here. He doesn't know a place better than the one with Adeletto and it would be nice if he could kiss Hans but it really doesn't matter as much as keeping his dearest safe. It may have been long ago but, he promised to protect him, and, he will. So he ignores everything else and concentrates on his love; he doesn't need to amplify it, it's already loud. It's easy to focus and he finds himself closing his eyes, losing himself to his other half./span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"Adeletto smiles./span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"He just remains standing there with his other half wrapped around him, and, he cries. Right now he doesn't care who sees him, he just lets the tears pave their way down him as he stands, smiling silently with the air of a man who has everything he needs. With the air of the man he is. He is brimming with. Love. Maybe he feels that for others, but in the end, he loves Dala. He always has, he always will. He can't stop. He's with his other half and he feels /spanspan lang="en-US"emcomplete. /em/span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"emThey are one./em/span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"Ignoring everything, they are still, and despite how sudden it is, nobody can bring themselves to disturb Adeletto. Nobody can do it so instead Fremy walks away with a nervous Rolonia, only pausing to call out that they will be back soon. Nobody understands what's happening and Hans wants to know what can make Adeletto like this so badly. He wonders if love always hurts this much and he doesn't know that Dala would tell him it doesn't./span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"Stopping, not too far from the others but not too close, Fremy knows they are hidden from sight, from mind. Rolonia's eyes are darting around quickly and her hands are clutching her clothes but she is strangely quiet. Not even apologizing without reason as she always does. She is not sure if she should be grateful or unnerved or blame Adeletto because everything is always his fault, somehow. That asshole. Even though he did tell her about… maybe he is not so- no, he is definitely the worst. Bastard./span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"Rolonia squeaks and she realizes that she was glaring at her. Quickly, she schools herself, she may not have had the best education, but she is not /spanspan lang="en-US"emstupid/em/spanspan lang="en-US". She does not want the girl to get the wrong idea, though, she still was not apologizing. What /spanspan lang="en-US"emexactly/em/spanspan lang="en-US" did Adeletto say to her? She, is somewhat thankful./span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"Staring at her, Fremy has already memorized every feature on Rolonia but, it does not hurt to look at her more when she is this close up. She, /spanspan lang="en-US"emshe/em/spanspan lang="en-US" w/spanspan lang="en-US"emants to see her even closer/em/spanspan lang="en-US"./span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"Steeling her will, she speaks, she has to. She does not want to./span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;""span lang="en-US"I am in love with you."/span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"And she closes her eyes because she cannot bear to be turned away, cannot bear it because no matter what is said, Rolonia cannot love her the way she loves her, and it hurts. She is scared. So, so /spanspan lang="en-US"emscared/em/spanspan lang="en-US". What will happen now? She knows what will happen, of course she does. Rolonia will hate her. Rolonia will pretend she does not but she will. Rolonia will say…/span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;""span lang="en-US"I- I love you too!"/span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"Oh. Did, did she really hear that. Hear Rolonia tell her that she loves her. She, thinks that maybe Rolonia is lying and making fun of her. That she actually does find her disgusting, but, her eyes are open and, /spanspan lang="en-US"emthey are open/em/spanspan lang="en-US", and they are telling her that it is the truth. That Rolonia truly is in love with her just like how she loves her./span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"So, she was wrong. She was absolutely, incorrect, and her cheeks match the red on Rolonia's. She, she is, she is /spanspan lang="en-US"emso/em/spanspan lang="en-US" happy right now and she cannot help the small smile that occupies her face because she cannot resist the urge. Borne out of love, her hands reach out for Rolonia's and she cannot stop them, will not stop them, not with the way Rolonia is beaming and giggling./span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"When her fingers brush against Rolonia's, a sudden jolt passes through her as the one she is in love with moves. Finding herself unable to move, and with eyes wide, her mind sparks when she feel soft lips against hers. Her last thought being that she certainly attained her wish, she holds her, and turns to fireworks./span/p  
p style="text-indent: 0.5in; margin-bottom: 0in;"span lang="en-US"Amongst imposing trees, lights of all colours came to life, glowing inside two bodies. Constantly they burn out, but quicker, faster than they disappear, more come to life. The lights love brighter, and brighter, and brings her to life./span/p 


End file.
